


Black Swan

by strawbearvie



Series: Free Skate - a v. much needed HQ!! skating fic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Ice Skating, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Just me appreciating Hinata Shouyou, pair skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearvie/pseuds/strawbearvie
Summary: Kageyama absolutely hates Hinata's pair-skating choreography.ORThe Ice Skating AU that you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Free Skate - a v. much needed HQ!! skating fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> If someone doesn't do an Olympic Skating Choreography of BTS' Black Swan, I will throw hands. 
> 
> (Also, I didn't consider this to be a crossover with Yuri on Ice because the plot and not a lot of its story will not be used in this timeline. I'm just borrowing my gay skaters because I have no ability to create OCs.) 
> 
> Once again. This is fic is entirely self-indulgent. (This was supposed to be a oneshot now i have a whole ass AU, no one can stop me)

_Hinata Shoyo revealing his figure skating career began to explain many things._

* * *

First, his flexibility.

The ginger was ridiculously flexible. _Most_ of the time it worked to his advantage. He would come in sprinting through the school gates on most days, trying to 'one-up' his lifetime rival in their daily competitions, and end up stretching his legs longer for that extra stride length - though it was only barely matching Kageyama's natural stride. Yuu's receiving training became more attractive to the spike-obsessed boy - the strange foot receives or _'rolling thunders'_ seemed to capture his attention quickly. Flexibility definitely helped the boy - especially since he was absolutely nailing that split receive.

There was no way in _hell_ that Shoyo didn't flaunt his flexibility. He _knew_ he was flexible. And by god, did he show it off. At every and any given moment, he would 'stretch out his muscles' to get himself more comfortable. He would contort his legs around himself like a pretzel, whether he'd suddenly burst into a standing, extended split in the hallways or roll around with his legs around his neck in the gymnasium like an _idiot_. 

It never stopped surprising Karasuno.

Suddenly, it became a running theme (mostly by Noya and Tanaka) to get this boy to do some form of ridiculous contortion act during the camps or the many team bonding sleepovers they had. Whether it was finding how many pillows they could stuff under his legs to extend his split (turns out they ran out of pillows) or seeing if Shoyo could teach them some form of contortion - Daichi nearly knocked them both out for that. During training camps, he'd push himself to impress his upperclassman, stretching a bit further than normal or heed to their millionth request for flexibility - Bokuto and Lev were usually the two airheads continuously in awe over the same contortion acts. (Lev, however, ended up overstretching his muscles. But this was lucky since it gave him an excuse to skip receive training with Yaku.)

However, on the odd time, his flexibility would cause a disruption, Koushi would go all 'mother duckling' on the ginger. Instantly checking for bumps, bruises and breakages. Shoyo's flexibility, while making it harder for him to injure his thighs, also had its many drawbacks. The sunshine-child literally had no self-control, the number of times that he would slip into a straddle split (and crush his... _important_ parts) on the court was hilarious - usually leading to bulging eyes from the referees and the other team. On more than one encounter, Daichi had found him in some form of an extended split, with his foot stuck on the ground floor and the other on the top step leading to the gymnasium. (One time, he refused to slip out of it. Turns out he had torn the inner pant leg. Revealing some _very adorable_ Chibi-Totoro boxers. Thank _god_ for Kiyoko Shimizu.)

Next, was his jumps.

It was **impossible** to be naturally gifted at jumping - well to _that_ extent. Who in the world jumps 4 feet in the air like it's nothing? Okay, granted that Figure Skating doesn't _exactly_ rely on the height of the jump, but there is some form of jumping, right? And it's on ice. 

Despite this, Shoyo's character was always questioned.

How can one be so graceful on the ice, yet be such an _idiot_ on the normal ground? How come he was so calculated in his jumps and his turns, when on more than one occasion, he had completely ~~_**yeeted**_~~ thrown himself on the net? Or why has it become a weekly habit for Daichi and Koushi to dig him out of the ditch just by Sakanoshita? And how come Shoyo barely ever got double digits in his Kanji but could pronounce all of these ' _salchow_ 's and ' _lutz_ 's and ' _euler_ 's? And how come he was fluent in Russian? Who in the world speaks Russian?

In Tobio's eyes, Shoyo's flexibility was literally going to get him _killed_. Now that wasn't in any sense of an exaggeration. Sugawara Koushi's aforementioned ~~primitive~~ protective mother instinct did _not_ exclude his team. Everyone in the **Miyagi Prefecture** _knew_ about this: the coaches, the teams... god, even the referees. Tobio had to _train_ himself to keep his eyes cemented to his shoes, the wooden floors and or even the frays of his team jacket. Facing the wrath of the team mother, was something that Tobio was _sure_ that gave him nightmares. But that didn't stop him from sneaking a quick glance every now and then.

And by god was it a blessing to his eyes.

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata Shoyo was _not_ in any way skinny. And apparently the ability to do the splits is _not_ exclusive to the slim built. The boy's legs were built by some greek god and his _ass_. Thanks to volleyball - and seemingly Figure Skating - he _definitely_ did not skip leg day. His thighs were gracefully muscular and his calves were looked like God took his time. Now, there was definitely no issue with having a built body. But Tobio's issue was simply that this boy seemed to carry it gracefully. He wasn't sculpted out of pure muscle and protein shakes - that ass definitely attested to that - but he still held that ridiculous athleticism.

Tobio was definitely not _gay_ for Hinata Shoyo. But a man can definitely admire the beauty that _was_ Hinata Shoyo. Right? Even if it meant that they were irrevocably in love with them and wanted to jump serve a volleyball to anyone who felt the same? Or is it meant that he wanted to hold him in his arms tightly and have him say that Tobio was his _only_ setter for life? Or that he _loved_ it when Shoyo would borrow his team jacket because it was warmer and apparently cosier than his own? Tobio definitely wasn't gay. That's what he _repeated to himself,_ at least.

* * *

Not everyone was perfect.

That was a given. Some people were gifted academically or physically or just overall sunshine. Some people seemed to be average in most aspects of life but were not prodigies. And some people were prodigies in some aspects of life but barely average in others. Now, Shoyo was one of those people. He was a prodigy at his sports but absolutely useless at calculus - mostly because of disinterest in studying and his overriding exam anxiety - and common sense. Unless it involved sports, the boy was an absolute mess. 

Tobio found himself borrowing the keys from their motherly vice-captain to practice his jump serves. Usually, he would spend Thursday after school with Ono-sensei going over verbs and adjectives, but for once in his life, he had passed the first time. 54 out of 100. The pass mark was 40. Thank _god_ for Hitoka's notes.

Koushi handed over the keys, with a cute little crow plushie attached to it, with his usual lecture. _Don't forget to lock up! And remember to rest also. I expect you to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at tomorrow's 7.30 am practice._ Whatever 'bushy-tailed' meant. Tobio didn't have a tail. And how was he supposed to have bright eyes? His eyes were dark...?

* * *

Koushi Sugawara _adored_ the sunshine that was Shoyo Hinata.

It was impossible not to adore him. But Koushi had taken it upon himself in that induction week, that Shoyo would be his baby. His son almost. Of course, he wasn't allowed to pick favourites, but seeing as the rest of the first years were _giants_ at the age of 15, he couldn't help but take the ginger under his wing. He would comfort him in his times of anxiety - which honestly was most of the time. He would give him the most tender of hugs, providing him with a little bit of extra skinship than he did with most (unless it was whacking Asahi in the gut). Sometimes, he would drive all the way into the mountains to pick up Shoyo instead of having him bike to school - he deemed it a little too dangerous during the typhoon and winter seasons. He even made sure to pack a little extra in his bento and snacks each day in case he had forgotten his bento at home again or if he got hungry.

Koushi _loved_ the fact that his baby crow depended on him. And openly!

Whether it was asking for volleyball advice or homework help; life advice with how to make friends with Kageyama or what volleyball shoe size he should get, Koushi loved it all. So whenever Shoyo's name popped up on his screen, a smile crept upon his face.

* * *

 **sunshine ☀️ has sent you a message!** _16:32_

**sunshine** ☀️

senpai!!!

** kou-senpai ♡ **

hey sweetheart!!

how r u?

**sunshine** ☀️

im rlly rlly good xx

i nailed double axel!!!!

liek 3 perfect lands today

im soooo happ y

** kou-senpai ♡ **

im proud of u, bby!!! xxx

i cnt pick u up after practice but daichi can?

**sunshine** ☀️

no thx!!

viki-sensei is owes me meetbuns!

so hes dropping me off today

i do need smth tho...

** kou-senpai ♡ **

dnt empty his bank account too much hehehe

what is it, lovely?

**sunshine** ☀️

i left my school bag in the club room :(

its got my spare clothes and my oniku hoodie :(((

plus im kinda left my skateguards in it

viki's gonna kill me if i don't have them

** kou-senpai ♡ **

oh sweetheart, my shift doesn't end until later tonight...

n dai has exams until like 7?

what time does ur practice finish?

**sunshine** ☀️

uhhhhhh

like 8pm?

** kou-senpai ♡ **

i finish at 10pm...

one sec, imma sort this out dnt worry!

i have to go now tho, boss is coming xx

see you tomorrow, love u!! ♡

**sunshine** ☀️

okioki ♡

tnx i luv u too!! xx

* * *

Exiting the school gates, Daichi rubbed his head.

Who knew that applying for the Police Academy would be so demanding? He already qualified with the series of physical aptitude tests that he for some reason loved, but the entrance exam was just disgusting. Apparently, shapes and pattern-finding just didn't suit the Captain's brain. But considering he had to put up with the headaches that he called his 'lower classmen', he was sure that he could definitely overcome this one.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his younger teammates - but he didn't expect to become a father figure to _anyone_ at the grand age of 18. He was barely an adult! He didn't understand how phone bills worked and had to get Koushi to help him figure out how phone contracts worked. Plus, he only really got his driving license to help out his setter out; the number of times he saw the silver-haired beauty help out Shoyo's increasing number of problems was worrying - along with balancing his studies and club responsibilities. It wasn't like the ginger demanded Koushi to be there for every beck and call, but more like the setter couldn't _help_ but worry over the sunshine. Daichi really wanted to prove himself.

_"If you're that serious about me then prove it. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of a crush... Don't you dare try to impress me, like I know I'm good-looking, you would have to be blind, straight and an idiot not to like me, but I'd prefer Daichi Sawamura, not some imitation, thanks ."_

Daichi was none of those things - an idiot maybe, but he'd never let anyone know that - and he was serious about Koushi. He was everything that he would want in a partner, loving, _family-orientated_ (translated: shoyo-orientated) and a downright hilarious idiot. He could list a million and one things that were perfect about him and still not be anywhere _near_ finished with his description. ( **he could probably write a whole entry explaining his love for the silver-haired beauty that _was_ Koushi Sugawara**) He loved everything about the boy, from the little sprout he was blooming in his hair to the way that he always tied his laces in cute little bows. He wanted to be a man worthy of Koushi Sugawara's love and affection. So he just needed to express everything more, and it worked for the most part. But it was stressful.

Daichi already adored his sunshine middle blocker - the ginger always tried to gain his affection the minute he entered the gymnasium hall - so all he needed to do was get over his damn awkwardness and become the father-figure he had been itching to be for that child. No one could admit that looking into those large amber-eyes that he had didn't give the same emotional reaction to looking at a small puppy (and well, Shoyo was literally the embodiment on a pupper with the 'zoomies'). So over time, Daichi would give Shoyo a few more head pats - which literally resulted in his eyes sparkling, _how cute oh god_ \- and maybe escort him home in his beat-up car, just for the peace of mind that he hadn't fallen into another ditch. Gradually, Daichi would become a somewhat guardian over the boy - and by God did he love it. He would be the first ones to know about his competitions or a pretty skating sequence he'd nailed the Ice practice he had the night before; one of the first ones he called when he was in tears when he set the Home Economics classroom on fire when trying to make chocolates for everyone on Valentine's Day; the second name - after Koushi's - he screamed out when he started crying at the sold-out sign for meat buns at Sakanoshita after a bad day. As much stress as being a self-proclaimed guardian was; it was so rewarding.

~~(A few months of courting Koushi: all the flowers he had sent, the impromptu dates through a Miyagi Burger, and the crappy as fuck flirting; he finally had the courage to ask him out. Fast forward a few months and a few awkward parents introductions, they were as happy as they could be. And spoiler alert: Koushi said yes.)~~

* * *

**the prettiest setter ♡ has sent you a message!** _17:25_

**the prettiest setter ♡**

babeeeeee~

babyyy~

DAICH

stop ignoring meeeee

oi

:(

**capt. dai-chan**

hey baby sorryyy

just got out of that police entrance thing

whats up xxxx

**the prettiest setter ♡**

Oh okok sorry!!!

can u do me a favour

well 2 actually

stop by gym for me?

kages should be there rn xxx

** capt. dai-chan **

yh sure, pretty xx

I'll put u on the phone for him if u want

god knows he don't answer his phone honestly

**the prettiest setter ♡**

do that pls!!

also look good later, we is going on a date xx

n cheetos

im kinda craving 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all want a side story of 'the love story of Daichi Sawamura and Koushi Sugawara' i'd probably do it. xx


End file.
